clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Hamilton
Nancy Hamilton (ハミルトン・ナンシー Hamiruton Nanshi) is Alyssa Hamilton's mother in Clock Tower 3. Background Nancy was born in 1966 to Dick and Francesca Hamilton. She inherited her Rooder powers from her mother, and began to sharpen them in her early teens. At age eighteen, her powers started to dwindle, and she soon married Philip, much to her father's dismay. When she was twenty, she gave birth to a baby girl on April 2, 1988, of whom her father named "Alyssa." About a month later, she showed the Clover Necklace to her infant daughter and promised to give it to her when she was older; however, promptly after this, Dick murdered Philip without her knowing. Due to the absence of her father, Alyssa is raised by both Dick and Nancy in the Hamilton House. In the year 2000, Dick goes off on a search to find the Burroughs Castle so that he can perform the Ritual of Engagement on Alyssa in order to become one with her. Fearing for her daughter's life, she sends her away to boarding school and tells her not to come back for six years. ''Clock Tower 3'' Letter to Alyssa Nancy's letter to her daughter is slightly different in the written and spoken versions. The full written letter is not completely visible, however. Written How have you... time since you started your life in the secondary... Your grandfather, whom you loved so dearly, has vanished. He disappeared on a trip nearly three years ago. Without giving you any reason, I forced you to enter the dormitory and not to come home for six years. I am deeply sorry for how much pain that caused. But believe me when I tell you, I did it to keep you out of great danger! Yet even those efforts have failed. Your life is threatened much more now! Your fifteenth birthday is coming in a few days. Please, hide yourself somewhere safe until your birthday passes! I know what I'm saying will make... but listen to me. If you can still trust your mother. Spoken Dearest Alyssa, How have you been? I think of you every day. It seems such a long time since you started your life at boarding school. It was after your beloved grandfather went missing while traveling, three years ago, that I sent you away to boarding school and told you not to come back for at least six years, without giving you any explanation. It must have been very painful for you, and I'm sorry. But it was for your own protection... Now, your fifteenth birthday is approaching, and I fear your life may be in danger more than ever before. Please, go into hiding until your fifteenth birthday has passed. I know that what I am saying will make no sense to you. But please, do as I tell you and hide, as quickly as you can. Your loving mother, Nancy Trivia *While Nancy appears with dark auburn hair in the FMV cinematics, her normal character model portrays her with a light brown shade of hair. Hamilton, Nancy Hamilton, Nancy Hamilton, Nancy Hamilton, Nancy Hamilton, Nancy